Ravager VI (Rose Wilson)
*Real Name: Rose Wilson-Worth *Alias: Ravager VI *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Good *Gender: Female *Hair: White, Eyes: Blue *Occupation: Adventurer *Deathstroke the Terminator #15 (October, 1992) History Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke, met Lillian Worth on a search-and-rescue mission a few years after his divorce from Adeline Kane. His mission was to make sure that she escaped war-torn Cambodia safely. After an intermittent love affair with Wilson, Worth gave birth to a daughter whom she named Rose. Believing it to be in the child's best interest, Worth kept Rose a secret from Wilson. Worth eventually settled down at a brothel in New York City, and during a time when Deathstroke was injured and a fugitive from the law, Worth took him in and nursed his wounds. Deathstroke's butler Wintergreen discovered 14-year-old Rose and suspected that she was Deathstroke's daughter. Deathstroke's half-brother Wade DeFarge, using the name Ravager, later killed Deathstroke's friends and family. DeFarge discovered Rose, captured her, and told her that Deathstroke was her father. Wintergreen and Worth launched a rescue attempt, but Worth was presumed dead after she drove a jeep off a cliff while trying to run over DeFarge. Wintergreen successfully rescued Rose and escaped. Rose tried to reach out to her father, but he turned her away. He feared for her safety because he believed himself to be responsible for the deaths of two of his sons. Deathstroke left her in the care of the Titans. During a training exercise, Rose was injured and taken to the hospital, and her precognitive powers emerged for the first time when she had a lengthy vision of Deathstroke's future. She awakened before she could test her powers further. She left the Titans shortly after and did not see them again until the Technis Imperium conflict when she allied herself with the Titans to save fellow Titan Cyborg. New Ravager The Madison family in Chicago adopted Rose, but DeFarge killed her new family. The Ravager claimed to have been offered $100,000 for her death by an anonymous source, but neither of them knew that Deathstroke hired DeFarge, in an attempt to bring Rose closer to him. Deathstroke anonymously alerted the Titans that Rose's life was in danger, and they fought to defend her. All of the fighters were rendered unconscious by an explosion of halothane gas, and Rose awakened in Deathstroke's lair. He apologized to Rose for abandoning her and said that she was the only family he had left. Deathstroke suggested that she become his apprentice, offering DeFarge as her first kill. Rose accepted and took the name Ravager for herself. Deathstroke secretly injected Rose with the same serum that gave him his abilities, and it caused her to suffer from psychosis. Deathstroke doubted Rose’s readiness to work with him and planned to disown her after she hesitated and was unable to kill Deathstroke’s son Jericho. To prove her loyalty, she gouged out an eye to match his missing eye; thus emulating him. After Rose suffered a defeat at the hands of Batgirl, Deathstroke allowed her to be trained by Nightwing, who had apparently given up being a hero. Nightwing agreed to train Rose so that he could teach her to lead a better life. In order to test Grayson's loyalty, Deathstroke replaced Rose's missing eye with a kryptonite one and pitted Nightwing and Rose against Superman. Rose attempted to kill Superman with the kryptonite, but Nightwing told her that over time, the kryptonite would slowly kill her and lead to a painful death. Enraged that her father had betrayed her, Rose broke her ties with Deathstroke and ran away. Tt ravager 01 rar.gif Ravagp2anlarozamt3.gif Ravagp1anlarozabi0.gif Ravagoyl2anlaroza6hh.gif Ravager-nw113anlaroza8rb.gif Ravagerks9.gif RavagerIV eric.gif Ravager4unmanlaroza0ig.gif Ravager4banlaroza1of.gif Ravager4anlaroza1gy.gif Ravager IV Rose Wilson TD.gif Ravager 5 tristao.gif Ravager 2 rar-Titans of Tomorrow.gif Futureravager4anlaroza3ey.gif Blanchett ravager2.gif Blanchett ravager1.gif RavagerIV new eric2.gif Tterr_Ravager.png Tterr_Rose.png rose wilson.png ravager-rw2.png ravager-rw.png Other Versions LilRavager_3_MB.png Ravager_Byzantine_MB.gif Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Teen Titans Category:Terror Titans